Polyvinyl butyral is widely used in combination with one or more layers of glass to provide a composite which is resistant to shattering. The polyvinyl butyral typically contains a plasticizer to provide a balance of mechanical properties satisfactory for subsequent handling and performance requirements. It has been found that while certain plasticizers such as triethyleneglycol di-2-ethylbutyrate (3GH) perform satisfactorily in combination with polyvinyl butyral, the materials and processing requirements necessary in their production result in high cost.